The Closet
by C-AND-B
Summary: I'm not exactly sure of the thought process that lead to being in a janitors closet with Chloe Beale but I'm certainly not complaining.


Haven't written BeChloe in a while and I missed it so just a quick one shot. I'm very unaware of the line between T and M but I think I managed to keep it clean enough, it's mostly innuendo's but still, enter at your own peril.

* * *

><p>I don't know the exact though process that went into my snatch and grab. I don't know the exact plans that lead to me being pressed against a shelf that should have been utterly uncomfortable but wasn't, sheerly due to the fact that my mind couldn't quite seem to focus on anything but the redhead who was undoubtedly anchoring me against a variety of products that she could have used to clean up her act. Though I didn't actually make that comment since my mind was too filled with screams telling me I should have ran from her vivaciously sexy clutches before something abhorrently awkward happened that was both completely expected, and yet so unexpected that I ended up being the butt of a Amy's joke for a week or the subject of Aubrey's rant in which, she entails stories of previous Bella's doing acts that should never, ever be repeated. Ever.<p>

All I did know was that sneaking around with Chloe had been both immensely heated and terrifying because she was strangely stealthy and I wasn't trained by monks as a child, meaning she always got the drop on me and it's pretty hard to keep up the 'I don't give a rat's ass' routine while you're screaming like a little girl.

It had started a couple of months before when I came to the sudden realization that I needed to stop pretending I wasn't completely head over heels for the shower stalking beauty. Apparently my mind was too drawn to the shower idea because this time it was me that stormed into her shower, fully clothed, walking straight under the spray and kissing the girl till she whimpered and kissed me back. Only my plan pretty much ended there, meaning I hadn't quite thought of the whole having to tell the Bella's we were dating thing. So we continued to ambush each other in the shadows in order to stop Amy's mind from exploding due to her statistics on lesbians in the group being entirely wrong.

That's how I ended up being pulled into the dark janitor's closet of the auditorium as I vainly attempted to attend practice on time to avoid Aubrey's rant about the importance of timing. The first thing I felt was a semi familiar hand slip into mine before I felt an irrevocably familiar tug pull me into a crevice of Barden in which no respectable student would have been found but, with the things we had been doing over the past months I certainly wasn't respectable anymore. The next thing I felt were her lips pressing feverishly against mine as she ran her nails along the skin beneath my shirt, causing me to shiver lightly before she tugged at the hem of my shirt begging me to remove the piece.

"Someone's eager"

"I've been waiting all day for this"

Her reply came in the form of each word being mumbled against my heated skin as she ran her lips down my neck, searching for just the right spot to make me tremble under her tongue. She found it. I moaned.

"Chloe, it's only eight in the morning"

"That's a long time to wait for you to jockey my discs"

"Really? Can you make anything into an innuendo?"

She huffed indignantly before stopping and pulling back just enough for me to know, even in the dark, that she had put her hands on her hips and adorned her masterfully crafted pout.

"Yes, yes I can because I have numerous older brothers that my kind is full of an inappropriate amount of euphemisms that make family dinners a near impossibility. Now, take off your shirt before Aubrey shows up and pulls the Nazi Sergeant routine that means I won't get my daily fix of the good kind of cardio"

The tone of her voice alone was enough for me to thoughtlessly pull my shirt from my body and throw it into the abyss of bleaches and broomsticks. I reached into the dark and pulled her too me and jumped slightly when I felt her bare skin graze across mine.

"When did you take your shirt off?"

"Who says I was ever wearing one?"

"You live across campus so I'm gonna say campus security, you know, the people who kinda frown upon public indecency"

"I think it's pretty decent"

"Semantics"

She chuckled devilishly before she crashed her lips back to mine, the remnants of her laugh running through my body pulsing a delicious heat through my veins. I felt a growl rip from the back of my throat as she thrust he tongue into my mouth, swirling it with such precision it were as if she were creating a masterpiece within my mouth.

My body came alive with the feeling of her hands running along my bare skin. I felt my knees wobble slightly as she salaciously ran her hands down my back making me whimper into her neck as she deviously grazed her teeth against mine. Her hands dropped lower before she gripped my ass harshly and hiked me up against the shelves.

Her tongue was the next thing I felt trailing it way along my collarbone. The next feeling I had wasn't the delicious pleasure I was expecting. No, it was a gust of wind… in a closet, accompanied by a light. I opened my eyes, finding that my gaze fell upon the Bella's. All of them whom, bar Stacie who looked amused at the turn of events, had their jaws on the floor in what looked like a mix of surprise and childhood scarring.

"Hi… guys"

Chloe mumbled before placing me on the floor and graciously standing in front of me so that my breasts weren't on show for the entire group. I used the new light to grab my clothes and quickly shove them on before handing Chloe hers, which she took gratefully.

"We were just getting in some early cardio"

Aubrey paled and opened her mouth to reply but it was Stacie's voice that rang through the air.

"That's doesn't count as cardio does it? Because if so Aubrey you've been making me run for nothing 'cause come on Aub, you and me both know I 'cardio' you into oblivion"

In that moment Aubrey paled to a point I didn't think was physically achievable but she did it just before her face turned a deep red and her mouth opened and closed as if she were imitating a fish. Chloe and I took that chance to casually (well Chloe was casual, I all but fell) slip out of the closet and move into the group. Once again it wasn't her who found her voice. No. The next comment came from the Tasmanian devil.

"Well this was certainly a great way to 'come out of the closet' but I better get to horizontal running because I'm not into that particular kind of cardio got it?"

Everyone unconsciously nodded.

"Good, because lesbihonest at this rate you'll all be trying it on with me next"

She strolled into the auditorium mumbling about crazy American acapella girls breaking the rules of the amount of gay within a group.


End file.
